


House Shenanigans

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Fareeha and Hana fight, Angela reads a new book and Fareeha checks up on Ana.





	House Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my continuation of the Pharmercy fics that PharmercyFics stopped writing. It's not an official continuation, but it's that I wanted write about his AU and I was really sad he stopped. We talked and he gave me the all clear. Please keep in mind that this is my like second or third fic EVER, so they will get better in the future. Also I know mine won't ever be as good as his but I will try to make them as best as they can get. If you haven't heard or seen any of his fics, here is a link, he wrote over 70 total works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics  
> ALSO I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors!

Today was supposed to be a chill day. Sleep in, no alarm clocks. The morning sun disagreed. It shined brightly through the window, directly into Angela's eyes. Almost as if it was on purpouse. "Mmph." Angela groans as she turns around, burying her face into the pillow. "Fuck off." There is no way she will get up now. Too tired.

However, thats not the plan for Fareeha Amari. She is much more rested, being tied up all night doesn't really take much of your energy. She disappears under the blankets, sliding off the bed. A tired voice interupts her. "No no no no no no..." Angela tugs her back into her embrace with her hand. Fareeha gives in and slowly makes her way back to Angela. "Yes yes yes yes yes."

"Good morning, babe." Fareeha sneaks in a quick kiss onto Angela's forehead. Angela smiles and nuzzels herself into the crook of Fareeha's neck. "Still tired?" Angela just hums in response. "Well... I'm not." Fareeha says cheerly. She sits up, effectively shaking Angela off herself. "Gonna go make breakfast and… coffe for you?" Streches her arms. "Come down in a few, okay?" Another hum in response.

 

Eventually, Angela comes down three hours later, Breakfast put away and her coffe cold. "Morning, sweetheart." Angela glides into the kitchen, slipping by Fareeha who was at the time reading newspaper. "I had a lot of fun last night." Fareeha giggles, remembering the evil grin which was painted on Angela's face the whole time. "A bit too much fun, don't you think?" Angela winks at Fareeha. She just took out a box of cereal when Hana entered the kitchen, Dieter in her hands. "Oh, good morning, love." Angela greeted her daugther while Fareeha just continued reading her newspaper. "Ugh, not really. Dieter woke me by biting my nose. Out of nowhere. I mean, who does he think is is, Randy Orton?" She takes a seat at the table, Angela putting their bowls of cereal on the table.

Hana puts the rabbit in front of Fareeha. "Here, take him." Fareeha does take him, but she is not happy. Because she is still mad about Hana droping out of college. So she just takes him and pets him while her eyes stay focused on the scared little girl in front of her eating cereal. She tries to look as mad and as intimidating as she can be, of course with a cute little bunny in her hands. Still, its not eazy eating cereal with a former solider looking down at you. Hana tries to eat her cereal in peace but can't, she breaks. "Mom, get over it!"

Fareeha's eyes light up, her glare intensifies. "Get over what?" Hana really doesn't want to fight this early in the morning. It's actually noon. "So what, I dropped out of college. Many people do." Angela just watches this all go down by the sidelines, she is not really worried about Hana dropping out. "Yes, you are a college dropout, do you have any idea what that means for your future?" Hana has actually prepared a little bit about this topic. "Mom, I'm a milionare, I really don't see how any of this..." She clears her throat, "...education could help me. Like I could literally retire right now. Stop streaming, buy like a yacht or something and go off living with the dolphins." Angela chuckles.

"You suport this?" Fareeha shoots at Angela. "Sweetheart, she is right. I mean I don't support her dropping out. But it's her choice." "Come on, mom, I will get you some gelato." Hana walks over and hugs Fareeha from the back and steals Dieter. "Are you still mad?" She is, but she really can't argue anymore. Not without Angela at least. She really did thing this argument would last longer. She was in her angry mom mode. "No..." She admits in defeat. "You owe me gelato. And Angela doesn't get any." "HEY!" Angela shouts in panic. If there is gelato, she must have it. "Kidding." Fareeha calms her.

"Alright you noobs, I've got to practice for another tournament. Going to my room. See you in a couple of days." Hana waves them off as she makes her way upstairs. "GG carried." She shouts before finally disapearing out of their vision.

"I'm going too. Bye." Fareeha picks up and heads out. Was she waiting just to see me again? Angela thinks to herself. She shakes the thought away. She has a new book she has to start. It's by a promising young writer. She got an early look for helping him in the past. It's about a man who has everything taken away from him to put it mildly. Nice way to spend a couple of hours. She sets up her nest on the couch and dives into it.

 

Couple of hours later, Fareeha comes through the door. "Hey babe." She heads straight for the wine. A full bottle, two glasses and a couple of seconds later she is in the living room. "Babe?" Fareeha asks again, wondering why she didn't even get a response sooner. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Angela doesn't even look up from her book. She feels Fareeha stare at her. "Oh, sorry I got deep up into this new book." She repoistions herself so she leaves room for Fareeha on the couch. "I have wine." They both cheer for a second bafore gulping their glasses of wine down their throats. "O yeah..." Fareeha says after another sip of wine, "I need to call my mother, see how it's going for the two of them."

"O yeah, they are still on their honeymoon right?" Angela asks as she sets her head onto Fareeha's thigh. Nothing better than a lap pillow. Fareeha nods at her before putting the phone on her ear. It rings once. Twice. Three times. "Hello dear?" Ana finally picks up. "Hi mother, I was just calling to see how you guys are doing." She was interupted a few times there by Reinheart who was screaming something in german. She could even recognize a word or two which she learned from Angela.

"Uhm, you are really calling in a bad time dear. I will call you tomorrow,okaybye." Ana rushed to stop the conversation. Fareeha, with a plain expression on her voice, drops her hand slowly and locks the phone. Her hands drift onto Angelas hair, petting her gently. Angela recognizes this, it happend before for sure. 

"They're at it again?" Angela lovingly looks up to find Fareeha staring blankly at the wall, nodding. She get's up and pours another glass of wine and places it into Fareeha's hand. She drinks it all at once. And then another one. And then another one. It would seem its time to stop after the third one. Time passes and Fareeha eventually passes out in Angela's embrace.


End file.
